Petty Magic Tricks
by xXLookAPandaXx
Summary: And never before had she been so enthralled with so many petty magic tricks


**Title:** The Loveliest In The World  
**Rating:** PG

**Character Pairing- **JJ/Pandora  
**Inspired Song- **Anyone Else But You- Moldy Peaches

----

She had never seen such a lovely piece of furniture in her life. God, that must have sounded very Juno. Pandora Moon _loved _that movie. It matched her in a way, the more she thought about it. Of course, maybe the one problem she had with the adorable movie was how her best friend, Effy Stonem, had to explain several jokes for her. Sex jokes, Pandora found, were very confusing...very _blunt. _And Pandora didn't even know what _blunt _actually truly meant till it was explained to her. This, of course didn't mean that Pandora wasn't intelligent, she just...didn't comprehend jokes well, or know all the definitions for every word she's ever heard. But, as she came to take notice...Effy _always _knew.

"W-What are you looking at?" JJ's trembling voice shook Pandora out of her current daze.

Pandora turned her head, finally tearing away her gaze from the couch before her. Her wide eyes in turn began to fall upon the curly haired boy's face. Her already toothy smile twitched upwards forming to a perfect grin. _OH. _He didn't know, she came to notice. OR she assumed he didn't know by reading his confused look. Biting down on her plump bottom lip, Pandora couldn't fight the giggles that spilt from her body to make their way out into the open.

"I'm looking at the couch, _wonkers._" She replied with a loving, soft tone. Her eyes had long left his face, and were now holding the couch in her view, dedicating her attention to the piece of furniture alone. "It's the most _lovely _thing I've ever seen"

And it really was the most amazing piece of furniture she had ever come across in her short seventeen years of life. She didn't count her first year of life, because she couldn't really recall knowing what furniture was at that point of time. She was a baby then, after all. This couch though, it was _perfect._The way it...was built, the way it was perfectly shaped, with all its perfect tucks and comfortable sitting arrangement. And, the thing that had grasped Pandora, mystifying her, was its bland pastel colored floral print. Flowers, oh how Pandora loved flowers. What better to find a...piece of luxurious furniture as remarkable as this?

"Ah. Right...O-okay" JJ muttered, stuttering his way through his words.

She was an odd girl, JJ finally admitted to himself. A very odd one...but _unique _at the same time. And, perhaps, that wasn't a bad thing at all, really. To be different. He was different too, he supposed. Only, as he thought about this, he gave himself a check mark for not falling in love with furniture as this girl seemed to be doing. But, even as he shuffled a little bit closer to the couch, inching slightly away from the blond girl, he couldn't fight a shy smile from crossing his pale face. At least, in a way, she was entertaining, even _funny._

"It's _lovely. _Isn't it?" Pandora finally asked, breaking the silence between them. Her face, now was currently was very serious.

"Oh. Yes, yes. Of course. Very lovely...it's..comfortable too. And convenient for anybody who is looking for a place to sit. Yes, yes, lovely" blabbed JJ, as he wrung his hands together.

"Yeah. I think so too...." Was her final response as she turned on her heels.

"I think...I should show Eff." her words, it seemed were more to herself then JJ. And with a nod, Pandora had clearly made her decision. As she began to walk away and disappear behind the corner, JJ could do nothing but silently watch. She was going to show Effy the couch...and perhaps the boy would keep the piece of furniture company.

All alone now, JJ couldn't help but stare long and hard at the thing now, unmoving, like every other piece of furniture. Only, this couch was _different._ Much like the girl that had fallen in love with it.

-----

**Title:** First Time Is A Show  
**Rating:** PG

**Character Pairing- **JJ/Pandora  
**Inspired Song- **Best for Last by Adele

---

The grey shadow of smoke seemed to curl around them with each puff that they took. Though, it seemed Pandora wasn't handling the spliff very well at all. She found herself going into a brutal coughing fit with every other hit she took. Closing her eyes tightly, she let the smoke slide away from her mouth into the air, encircling her with its burning scent.

It was her turn now to pass the drug to the person to her left. Gently she nudged JJ in the ribs with her elbow, presenting him with the rolled up spliff, almost as if it was an offering. She bit down on her bottom lip tucking her teeth over the flesh as she felt the spliff tugged from between her fingers. Her eyes opened, and now focused on the curly haired boy, who was holding the thing with a look of apprehension on his face.

"I-I-I.." JJ stuttered, looking rather disappointed. "I never smoked spliff before, been around it...but never...took a hit myself." His eyes quivered almost as much as his voice as his admittance drifted between he and Pandora.

"Oh **whizzer**." Pandora muttered under her breath. A cheeky glee-stricken grin was plastered to her face as she shook her violently. Silly lad. Her body leaned forward, so she was able to whisper to him in a hushed voice.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her soft words fell from between her parted lips. "Wowzer, you're the new _virgin_"

----

**Title:** Magic  
**Rating:** PG

**Character Pairing- **JJ/Pandora  
**Inspired Song- **You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring

---

She was always an excited and joyful girl. Even as a young child. But, not once could she recall being taken to a magic show. Her mum, thought clowns were _far_ too frightening for her little girl to see. And besides, as her protective mum had decided that the magic tricks preformed by magicians were nothing but a pack of lies. And so, she had taken the liberty of sheltering wee little Pandora from all the dazzle and charm of a circus. Not once had Pandora ever seen a magic tricks.

But here she was, now able to see a magic trick being preformed right before her. At first it was a simple card trick, where her chosen card had been predicted, almost as if the _magician _could proper read her simple trick forced Pandora to squeal and demand more as she waited silently for another astounding trick.

The milk from the ears trick was perfect, and it deserved the squeal that fell from Pandora's shaking body. She had never been this excited in her entire life. How she had ever lived without magic tricks was beyond her. They were absolutely lovely, and Pandora had never found anything so fascinating in her life.

"Thank you JJ" She chirped up, clapping as he took a bow. Her whole face was lit up, as she squeaked and held herself back from giving him a hug. Never before had she been this overwhelmed. And never before had he come across someone who admired all the things he could do, not once had JJ been clapped for a performance. Even Cook and Freddie, his own best mates got bored by the end of it all.

"Whizzer. My first magic show..." was all that was heard muttered all day long

---

**Title:**Excusing Any Intention  
**Rating:** PG

**Character Pairing- **JJ/Pandora  
**Inspired Song- **Sweet Thursday by Matt Costa

----

The club's music was pounding through the speakers, filling the air with constant vibrations. Pandora's mind was clouded by the drugs she had willingly taken in the bathroom stalled. No clear decisions or complicated thoughts were swirling inside her head. No, the only thing buzzing through that skull of hers was the base line of the music, making her have a drive to express herself, with her body.

Closing her eyes tightly, Pandora let the music and drugs mix together, forming some sort of bond that Effy had once explained to her before. But, when it had been explained, Pandora really couldn't remember. What mattered now was how Pandora could keep up with the fierce beats and heavy rhythm of the booming music. Her whole entire body writhed, throwing itself to the left, and then violently to the right. Up and then down. Forward aggressively, before she fell back, almost toppling over like a cheap tossed away rag doll.

It felt so good, jumping and flailing like this. And the sticky sweat, Pandora could feel, began to form on her body. A dazed and completely fucked up smile spread its way onto her half confused face. It was _wonderful. _This feeling, this..dancing.

"Oh." With an audible gasp, and a shocked squeak, Pandora found herself being forcefully shoved by two people making their way past her to get further in the middle of the dance floor.

Her balance, which had barely exsisted, now was lost as she found herself falling. Reaching out her hands into the air, she found nothing to grab onto, nothing to stop this decent. Oh, she was going to hit the floor. Wincing, she prepared herself for the crushing feel of her back hitting the tiled floor. But it never came.

Instead, she felt the warmth of two arms wrapped around her, catching her a few inches off the ground. With a relieved sigh, Pandora slowly opened her eyes.

"OH wow, thanks" she as her eyes opened, she soon found herself staring up at JJ Jone's smiling face.

"Whizzer. Its _you"_


End file.
